fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Trwające fikcje
Sprawdź też: *Poleć swoją fikcję Serie Rafała1234 * Totalna Porażka: Wielka Podróż - odcinek 15 już jest!!! NOWA ANKIETA!!! Serie użytkownika Codyduncan *Reaktywacja Obozowiska Totalnej Porażki - Już wkrótce rusza *Obozowisko Totalnej Porażki - Przerwana Serie autorstwa LadyAnn176 *Tropiki Totalnej Porażki-seria rozpocznie się niedługo Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Szkoły Totalnej Porażki -Edycja postaci Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki w środy. Odcinek ósmy już jest! * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Marko1506 <-------Ankieta na moim profilu ;) * Serie autorstwa Wojowni'ego * Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka - zakończone * Blokowisko Totalnej Porażki - trwające * Totalna Porażka na czasie - w planach Serie autorstwa Marcus'a150 *Totalna Porażka W Świecie - w planach *Totalna Porażka w Hotelu - seria oddana ,planowana Serie autorstwa Olgmon *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wawanakwy! - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda! - Planowana kontynuacja We współpracy z Milek 99 *Totalna Porażka w Horrorze - premiera wkrótce! Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Cykl: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Samolot Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta Samolotu - Odcinek 5, pełna wersja. Dramatyczne losy miłosnego trójkąta czworokąta: Duncan, Gwen, Trent i Sierra! A poszło o...... *Restauracja Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu STP:ZS, prawdopodobnie wrzesień 2012. *Filmy Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu RTP, najprawdopodobniej marzec 2013. *Wrota Czasu Totalnej Porażki - A to niech pozostanie niespodzianką :P We współpracy z Olgmon *Totalna Porażka w Horrorze - premiera wkrótce! We współpracy z Forever NTM *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki prawdopodobnie po TDINTM (nieczego nie obiecuję xD) Serie prowadzone przy udziale widzów: *Widzowie Totalnej Porażki - Zbieranie pomysłów na tytuł, fabułę i eliminację odcinka 01! Piszcie pomysły w DYSKUSJI! Serie autorstwa Marks00 *Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa - 8 odcinek *Totalna Porażka w Wojsku - Planowana Serie autorstwa Wwwojtka17 Sonda dotycząca drużyn w TP: Drugi raz w Trasie *Sezon 1, 2, 3, 4 - nie będzie *Zemsta Totalnej Porażki (planowana premiera) *Totalna Porażka na Planie (planowana premiera) *Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie - siódmy odcinek na Karaibach *Sezon 8 - planowany jako ostatni sezon tej serii Poza serią: *Totalnie Totalna Porażka - zarezerwowana Serie autorstwa Mileka 99 Cykl: *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Samolot Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta Samolotu - Odcinek 5, pełna wersja. Dramatyczne losy miłosnego trójkąta czworokąta: Duncan, Gwen, Trent i Sierra! A poszło o...... *Restauracja Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu STP:ZS, prawdopodobnie wrzesień 2012. *Filmy Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu RTP, najprawdopodobniej marzec 2013. *Wrota Czasu Totalnej Porażki - A to niech pozostanie niespodzianką :P Serie prowadzone''' przy udziale widzów: *Widzowie Totalnej Porażki - Z'''bieranie pomysłów na tytuł, fabułę i eliminację odcinka 01! Piszcie pomysły w DYSKUSJI! We współpracy z ForeverNTM: *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki prawdopodobnie po TDINTM (nieczego nie obiecuję xD) ''Serie autorstwa Justtina: W cyklu *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinki 17., 18. już są. Odcinek 19. już 14 kwietnia. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera w wiosna/lato 2012 roku *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 09.2012) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 12.2012/01.2013) *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozrywki - planowana Poza cyklem: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - odcinek pierwszy już jest. Odcinek 02. już 14 kwietnia. *Moda Totalnej Porażki - powrót fikcji. Nowy odcinek 18 kwietnia. Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Państwa Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Będzie jednak trzecim sezonem. *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki -'''UWAGA! Sonda i Nowy odcinek! 9 04.02.2012 ' *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - 7 Odcinek już dla was jest! 18.02.2011 *Niesamowity Wyścig Totalnej Porażki - 2 Odcinek! + Sonda. 24.04.2011 Fikcja mojego kuzyna i jego znajomej. *Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Sims. - "STRONA W BUDOWIE" Serie autorstwa ForeverNTM'a Zagłosuj na zwycięzce Around The World! Pilnie poszukuje jeszcze siedmiu dziewczyn :O do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant - zakończona *Around The World - Kto znalazł się w finale Around The World, a kto odpadł? *Stars vs. Losers Poza serią: *Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - Konkurs talentów w stolicy Country, kto został wyrzucony jako ósmy? *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - Pilnie poszukuje jeszcze siedmiu dziewczyn :O Z użytkownikiem Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończona Serie autorstwa Aikkoxd W cyklu *Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Zapraszam do czytania !!! Odcinki są dodawane w każdą sobotę ! *Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Planowana Bez cyklu *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Kto ocaleje ??? Serie autorstwa Rafix2804 W cyklu : *Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - dopracowywanie *Kanion Totalnej Porażki - Premiera po TPwA *Drużyny Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana *Strach totalnej porażki - zarezerwowana Poza cyklem : *Top Model Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 1. już jest *Nowa Twarz Totalnej Porażki - premiera po TMTP We współpracy z Geof74 : *Totalna Porażka w Ameryce - trwa (9,10 odcinek) Serie autorstwa Geof74 * Totalna Porażka na Tropikalnej Wyspie - zakończona * Powrót Totalnej Porażki - NOWE ODCINKI CODZIENNIE (jeśli będę miał czas) Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA! Fikcja NIE JEST porzucona, tylko powoli rozwijana. *KLand Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, jeszcze nie ma strony, bo nie upatruję sensu w tworzeniu strony czegoś co nie istnieje. {C I Turniej Kubboza Serie Aleks'a23456 *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Seria Trwająca (Zapraszam do czytania 6 odcinka!) *Diseon Totalnej Porażki - Seria Planowana po Sklepie TP Serie autorstwa Pana424 *Miasteczko Totalnej Porażki - zmiana uczestników Serie autorstwa Conkqistator Przygody na Wsi Totalnej Porażki - Premiera juz nie dlugo Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - Przejęta razem z Haroldem95 Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Mećka1 *Total Drama Magic - Odcinek 6 *Total Drama Survivor 2: Heroes vs Villains W planach We współpracy z Adi00055 *Total Drama Survivor - Początek po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Serie autorstwa Kileka321 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Komixxy Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim *Contra Totalnej Porażki - premiera w piątek! *Gothic Totalnej Porażki - premiera po zakończeniu Komixxów *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - przejęte,jeszcze raz współpraca z TajnymVahkim * Serie autorstwa Simka2009 *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Muzyczna przygoda Totalnie Porażkowa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - 14 ODCINEK! *Totalna Porażka: To jest już koniec We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończone. *Total Drama: Tajemnica Bazyliszka - seria prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowana. Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! 19 ! ;) *Przyjaciel Totalnej Porażki (Wkrótce) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI Na tą chwile próba wystartowania z współpraca: Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Jedyna aktualna i trwająca seria: Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki. :D Serie autorstwa Owen546 Cykl pierwszy *Kurort Totalnej Porażki - premiera 22.02.2011r. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Zawieszona! Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Rozbitkowie Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Żywioły Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Serie Autorstwa Yusuke 'Serie Niezwiązane z Cyklem' *Modelki Totalnej Porażki 'Cykl 1' *Polska Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Johnny369 Aktualna i jedyna: Totalny Obóz! Serie autorstwa Adi00055 Na czas nieokreślony zawieszam swoje serie do odwołania... Moje fikcje: *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (23) Jutro dam 24 odcinek. *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA,UWAGA! Już jest 1 odcinek FTP.Przeczytajcie i oczekujcie nowego sezonu. *Samochody Totalnej Porażki - Wkrótce 1 odcinek. *Piłkarz Totalnej Porażki - Ta fikcja jest dopracowywana *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki - Wiem że tą fikcje pisze Simek2009 ale on odszedł już dawno.więc ja tą fikcje przejmuje *Żuzel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Poker Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Mundial Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Hotel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach Współprace: We wspólpracy z Marcin0837: *Formuła Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Meciek1: *Total Drama Survivor - Po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Ponieważ łamie regulamin to musze dać mniej planowanych fikcji i są 4 . Jak narazie jest 8. A nie 4. Serie autorstwa Eddy'ego XD *Sporty Ekstremalne Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ranczo Totalnej Porażki - zakonczona *Park Jurajski Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rzym Totalnej Porażki - trwa Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa Marcina0837 Pierwsza seria - Obóz Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Przemka9514 *Kino Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Statek Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Podróże Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Zwycięzcy Totalnej Porażki - Trwa We współpracy z Oranmi *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zawieszona Serie autorstwa Markatyler'a *Totalny Sport Serie autorstwa Kuby0000/Pro Og Loc Cykl: *Pierwsza seria - Moc Totalnej Porażki - Niedługo 4 odcinek. *Druga seria - Wyspa Mega Porażki - Jest już 2 odcinek! *Trzecia seria - Plan Mega Porażki - W połowie WMP. *Czwarta seria - Podróż Mega Porażki - Sczegóły podam po premierze TDWT. Serie autorstwa *Skarb Totalnej Porażki - Mała zapowiedź odcinka Serie autorstwa IzzySi *Wycieczka Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy Odcinek już Jest!!! Serie autorstwa Kary99 Pierwszy Cykl: *'Różności Totalnej Porażki' - Trwa *Totalnie Dramatyczna Restauracja - po zakończeniu RTP Drugi Cykl: *Książki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa PaKiTosa *Odrzut Totalnej Porażki - niedługo premiera! *Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, premiera ok. miesiąc po OTP. *Końcówka Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, premiera po ZTP. Serie autorstwa Athyphera *Fantasy Totalnej Porażki (Już jest FINAŁ! Wybierz zwycięzcę i zobacz zakończenie!) Serie autorstwa Rakso 100000 *Totalna Porażka - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 2 - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 3 - początek gdzieś na początku wakacji Czy ktoś czyta Totalną Porażke? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Rodnex * Kabaret Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Kamilprzyba * Youtube Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Gry Planszowe Totalnej Porażki - ' * 'Farmerzy Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu GPTP - CYKL PORZUCONY Nowy Cykl Rozpoczęty! * Wirtualna Totalna Porażka Serie Autorstwa LindsayLove77 *Wieś Totalnej Porażki - Nowe Odcinki! *Aparat Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Firy *Rain of destiny - Trwa *Secrets of destiny - kontynuacja Rain of destiny podzielona na dwie części Muszę wiedzieć - ktoś wgl. czyta Rain'a? Tak Nie Serie Spike95 * Wielki Brat Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu Serie Demon CD *Taniec Totalnej Porażki *Wyścigi Totalnej Porażki - (narazie zawieszone z powodu braku pomysłu!) *Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki- po Taniec Totalnej Porażki *Psychiatryk Totalnej Porażki- po Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki *Klucze Totalnej Porażki- po Psychiatryku Totalnej Porażki Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Totalnej porażki *Disney Totalnej Porażki-Drugi sezon po Musicalu.Rezerwacja. Serie Mery98 Nie wiem czy będę pisać wszystkie zarezerwowane fikcje, ale na pewno napiszę ŚTP i PTP ;D Seria kountynuująca WTP, PTP & TPWT *Szkoła Przetrwania Totalnej Porażki: Przetrwać za Wszelką Cenę - Trwa - 04 Odcinek *Zwierz na Medal Totalnej Porażki: Ideał z Pazurem - Rezerwacja (niewiem czy napiszę) *Średniowiecze Totalnej Porażki: Tragedia na Zamku Wawanakwa - Rezerwacja Inna Seria *Gotowanie Totalnej Porażki: Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Rezerwacja (niewiem czy napiszę) Porażka Totalnej Porażki: Nowi Ludzie - Nowy Dramat - Rezerwacja Serie Courtneybarf888 Pływalnia Totalnej Porażki-Trwa 01 Odcinek Serie Autorstwa Millie543()() Grand Theft Auto Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Modeling Totalnej Porażki - Startuje 1 września Medycyna Totalnej Porażki - Zajęte Gry Komputerowe Totalnej Porażki Serie Autorstwa SpectraVonVon123 *Zemsta Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Aktywna seria, Odcinki w piątki lub weekendy (Pierwszy odcinek już jest!) *Nowa Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Fikcje PixiePamie *Rock'n'Roll Totalnej Porażki *Parodie Totalnej Porażki Obie fikcje są wstrzymane (na czas nieokreslony, ale jak znajde trochę czasu) ze względu na to że nie mam czasu, ale jesli jakis użytkownik chce może napisac (pod tym tekstem) i pisać te fikcje za mnie (za moją zgodą). - PixiePamie Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Kolonie Totalnej Porażki - Siódmy odcinek. * Show Totalnej Porażki - Bardzo ważna ankieta! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Super Totalna Porażka *Potwory Totalnej Porażki (Zawieszona!) *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki *Igrzyska Śmierci: Do ostatniej kropli krwi - SZÓSTY ODCINEK IŚ JUŻ JEST!!! ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ;) *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Chris's House 1.0 *Liceum Totalnej Porażki - przepraszam za nieobecność, postaram się nadrobić *Totalna Porażka na Księżycu *Totalna Porażka - Na Studiach